Candesartan cilexetil, 1-[[(Cyclohexyloxy)carbonyl]oxy]ethyl-2-ethoxy-1-[[2′-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl) 1,1′-biphenyl-4-yl]methyl]-1H-benzimidazole-7-carboxylate (Candesartan cilexetil) has the formula as given below

Candesartan is a potent, selective AT1 subtype angiotensin II receptor antagonist and used for treatment of hypertension. Due to poor absorption of Candesartan in body, the prodrug candesartan cilexetil was developed. The candesartan cilexetil is rapidly and completely hydrolyzed to candesartan in gastrointestinal tract.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,196,444 discloses Candesartan cilexetil and a process for its preparation by the reaction of 2-ethoxy-[[2′-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)biphenyl-4-yl]methyl]benzimidazole-7-carboxylic acid with trityl chloride in presence of triethyl amine in methylene chloride and purification by column chromatography gives 2-ethoxy-1-[[2′-(N-triphenylmethyltetrazol-5-yl)-biphenyl-4-yl]methyl]benzimidazole-7-carboxylic acid, which upon condensation with cyclohexyl 1-iodoethyl carbonate in presence of potassium carbonate in DMF followed by purification with column chromatography gives a colorless powder which is recrystallized in ethanol yields ‘C’ type crystals of Candesartan cilexitil.
U.S. Pat. Application No. 2005/131027 discloses a process for preparation of candesartan cilexetil by reaction of trityl candesartan with cilexetil halide and at least one base in a low boiling solvent in presence of phase transfer catalyst to give Trityl candesartan cilexetil, which upon deprotection with at least one organic acid in at least one organic solvent. U.S. Pat. Application 2005/131027 further discloses the deprotection of Trityl candesartan cilexetil in methanol without an acid.
The PCT publication WO 2005/021535 discloses the deprotection of Trityl candesartan cilexetil with neutral or slightly basic medium in alcohol.
Chem. Pharm. Bull. 47(2), 182-186 (1999) discloses two novel crystalline forms of Candesartan cilexetil, form-I and form-II.
PCT publication WO 04/085426 discloses Candesartan cilexetil 1,4-Dioxane solvate and two more crystalline forms, designated as form-III and form-IV. The disclosed process for preparation of form-III involves crystallization of Candesartan cilexetil in toluene and for form-IV involves crystallization in a mixture of methyl tert-butyl ether and methanol.
PCT publication WO 2005/077941 discloses several crystalline forms, solvates of Candesartan cilexetil along with a process for preparation of form-I (type-C).
The prior art disclosed methods for preparation of Candesartan cilexetil involves purification of Trityl candesartan and Candesartan cilexetil by column chromatography or involves the use of strong acids like 1N HCl or the use of organic acids or without an acid in methanol for detrytilation of Trityl candesartan cilexetil.
There is a requirement of a process for preparation of Candesartan cilexetil which yields a pure Candesartan cilexetil without involving the purification by column chromatography and the usage of strong acids for deprotection.